1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a synchronizing system for digital signal reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to such a system which synchronizes digital signal reproducing apparatus by the use of a digital signal processing apparatus as a master.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a digital transmission system for time-division-multiplexing digital output signals from a plurality of digital signal reproducing apparatus (e.g. a compact disk player) by a multiplexer and then transmitting the multiplexed digital output signals is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent application No. 58-210353, entitled "Digital signal transmission system".
In this case, it is necessary to synchronize digital signals outputted from respective digital signal reproducing apparatus when the respective digital signals are time-division-multiplexed. However, in the conventional system, the plurality of digital signal reproducing apparatus are respectively used as a master for synchronization of the respective digital signals, so that each multiplexer is necessarily provided with a D/A converter and an A/D converter therein, incurring thereby an increase in the cost.